Laturn to Salvation
by Stories That Inspired
Summary: Story about Angle getting married, will he become a muderouse monster or will love be enough to save his soul? and Connor is surprised to find that he has ability to love. but will Angle let him love his wife's daughter? R&R please!
1. The Twist of Truth

The Twist of Truth

The Twist of Truth

Chapter 1

I want this all to be over, now! You would think that I, his son, would have some say in who he's gets marry too. More so when I gave up my supportive, but not blood related family to be with him. My father. I had a reason to be worried this much. If the curse is broken that means that his soul is lost and he will start on a killing spree.

My father was Angle, the vampire. Some know him to saving lives around L.A other know him a killer that has no soul, he does.

So, you think that he would give his only son, that shouldn't have been possible in the first place some say in the matter. Nope, no such things happen. We were sitting down on the couch watching Bones waiting for his fiancé, when I couldn't take it anymore. "Dad! I'm so tired of you being all happy."

He looked at me with a annoyed look. "Well, it's nice to know that my son doesn't want me to be happy"

I stood up from the couch to stand in front of him, "I didn't mean it like that, and I'm just wondering how someone can make you into pudding. Come on Dad, love is so overrated!"

He shot up from his seat putting his hands on my shoulder. "This is coming from a boy who grew up in a hell dimension"

I knew he was right about that much, my first night on earth I spent it with a girl who soon after died of an overdose. After that I was spiraled into darkness with a girl, Cordy, who my father was in love with too at the time so it made it that much harder for him to let her go after she died. I really thought that she loved me. Instead she was using me to live out her evil mission.

I wanted him to be back to his moping, dark self; instead he was making me sick with happiness that I wasn't use to "Dad! That was four years ago! And do you really know who this woman is? Because last week you seemed sane"

He walked back to his room beginning to change his shirt for the third time this evening. Funny part was that he only owned black t shirts what's the point. "I know her Connor, and you just need to meet her first to understand why I love her so much."

I flung my arms into the air, "I don't even know her name, and you should tell me at least that much before I meet my soon to be evil step mother"

"First off she's not evil and her name is Jennifer Olivia, and I known her for three months"

I went to the kitchen to eat something as I heard his voice echo down the hallway. The house was silent besides our voices. "Dad! Only three months, and dose she know-"

"Yes, son, don't worry-"

I dropped my glass of grape juice on the floor running to my father's door way of his bedroom. "You're not saying she's a vam-"

"No! and I saved her life from a pack of Grall demons. She is a witch with strong powers"

I looked at myself in the mirror my father put there a couple of weeks back. my hair was almost at my shoulders, my eyes turning black from the calming color of dark green. "Well, if her powers are so strong why did she need your help fighting off the demons huh?"

"Connor, Grall demons multiply until there master is killed. And she's here so please act civil."

I walked out the door behind him puffing out air the hit my bangs to the side. He stopped making me bump into him from behind. "Fine, alrig-"

He turned around facing me, looking into my eyes with a pleading look. "Son, I love her just remember that"

And so the night went on…


	2. The Thoughtful Daydream

Chapter 2 The Thoughtful Day Dream

The Thoughtful Day Dream

Chapter 2

Jennifer Olivia picked up the letter, if she didn't know any better she would think that this was just a big nightmare. Out of all these years they were finally summoning her to be one of the four full blood witches. Jenny cursed under her breath; she hated the fact that her mother had married into royalty in the first place.

Jenny set down the letter picking up the little black box, she slowly opened it. The three diamond ring that had a ruby heart in the center. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was engaged to a man, more so to a vampire. Not just any vampire, but Angelus; the killer who was once capable of taking down a town was now a man with a soul that has passion for fighting off evil…

Everything was going fine before she met Angle; she was living the single life and being able to just relax with her daughter-gosh her daughter, Phoenix that was to be the next in line for summoning on her 19th birthday…that was just around the corner.

Jenny looked at the clock, 3:30; Phoenix should be getting here in a few minutes from dance practice. She knew that Phoenix wasn't too happy about missing gymnastics practice for nationals, 'oh, well she needs to know' She thought right as Phoenix slammed the door.

"Mom I'm home!" She shut the box just as Phoenix walked in with her training bag, pushing the ring deep into her purse.

This was going to be a night to remember…


	3. The Unwilling Feeling

Chapter 3 The Unwilling Feeling

Chapter 3 The Unwilling Feeling

I watched my mother walking around the house trying her best to get ready for a dinner. She told me it was with her friend that she hasn't seen in a long time, I knew the truth though. The last time I saw her getting ready like this was with Ken Pike, her x-fiancée, the night he ask her to marry him.

I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed. "Mom, if this mystery guy is more then a friend-not saying he is, but does he know that were full blood witch's with powers?"

She pushed me out, closing the door. "Phoenix Paige Estella Olivia stop worrying and wait to meet him, now go busy yourself with something"

I let it go after she shut me off from the truth of who he really was; I had been ready an hour ago. I had gotten back from dance practice and was missing gymnastics training for nationals just to go to a dinner to meet my mothers 'friend'. I went over to my computer tired of staring at my mother trying to pick out a dress to change into for about the forth time.

I sign into my Myspace IM seeing my best friend, Fairy-Moonlight McCarl, signed on. People had always teased her for her name, she told me about how she gotten it. Her mother, Rosemary, was sixteen when she had her, and back then Rosemary was a hippy. At school though she chose to change her name, to others she was Star to me though she was Fairy. So, that's how her name came to be…

_**FuryPhoenix Signed in**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Hey Fairy, how are things going over in seaside? **_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Would it be too much to say that I'm going to die from frostbite.**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Haha just a little, hey I rather be cold to death with you rather then being here!**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Why? What going on?**_

_**FuryPhoenix: My mom's taking me to meet a 'friend' of hers to have dinner…**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Friend? What type of friend? I thought she gave up on love?**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Yeah me too and the type of friend where she's taking forever to get ready. Fairy she change her dress four times already!**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Well, that's strange, so who is he?**_

_**FuryPhoenix: I don't know! I tried millions of times to get her to say at least a name, but nothing came out.**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Maybe it's her high school crush?**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Fairy! My mom graduated high school two years early and she was considered a nerd until her second year of college…**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Alright you don't have to bite my head off, so what's the worst scenario?**_

_**FuryPhoenix: She fell in love with a total crazy guy who going to ask her to marry her and then throw her away like a used condom like Ken did two years ago…**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: Well, not every guy is like Ken, Pixie…**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Are you standing up for the mystery guy!**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: No, I'm just merely saying that not all males are jerks…**_

_**FuryPhoenix: Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!**_

My mother came in finally dress to impress, it's about time. I sized down the window when she started scanning my messages. She shook her head with a soft smile, "Well, come on or will be late"

_**CalmingMoonlight: Well…I might have met someone…**_

_**FuryPhoenix: I have to get my moms finally ready and I do want to know who that someone is…love ya! And I'll text ya during dinner if I can manage…**_

_**CalmingMoonlight: if not see ya in a few days, man, you're going to love my birthday gift! Love ya too ttfn till then.**_

_**FuryPhoenix Signed out**_

Thirty-five minutes later:

We both were standing in front of the door, my mom lifted up her hand about to knock when the door flung open and a man that wore all black emerged. At least I know what his favorite color was at least…

The man was smiling so big that I was scared of him. He seems like the laid back type that was before he opened his mouth. I got a vibe that he was nervous of me more then I was of him. "Jenny, and-"

My mom grabbed my arm to move me into view of the strange man. Although he was strange he was very good looking too. Man, who would have thought my mom would pick up a man this handsome. "Angle, this is my daughter Phoenix."

I waved my hand in the air, the next thing I knew he pulling us both inside. I wonder if he had the slightest clue of who my mom really was. Wow, if not this is going to be an interesting night… I look over at the guy Angle who was gazing into my moms light blue eyes; she looked back with as much intensity. Yup, I knew it; he is more then some friend. I was tired of watching them make goggly eyes, so I gave into my moms game of a lie and walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was a pot of soup cooking, I reach for the lid wanting to see what type of soup was cooking. I screamed backing away from the guy and dropping the silver spoon that was in my hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's not ready"

My mom came running in the kitchen with Angle behind her. Why hadn't I heard him come in? Angle walked into front of my mom and me, "Oh, Jenny, this is my son Connor."

He turns to his son with an awkward smile. "Connor this is Jenny and her daughter Phoenix."

Connor turns to his dad laying a hand on his should with a forced smile of fake happiness on his face. "Wow, dad I never knew your fiancé had a daughter."

I could feel my mouth hanging open; I turned to my mom who slapped her hand on her forehead in guilt, Angle stood behind her in support. "What! Mom you're engaged! What you didn't want to tell your daughter because of your last boyfriend!"

Angle gave me a questioning look, I beat him to the question that he was about to ask my mother. "I accidentally sent Tom to the hospital with a fracture wrist."

Connor was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen with his arms crossed. "Doesn't seem like much of an accident to me…"

I turn to him looking at him while he played out his 'to cool for you' attitude. I hate it guys who think there better then everybody because they have the ability to act like apes to other males. To girls on the other hand they act like they can do anything, act all macho like-gosh! Guys are just a bunch of show offs with over active testosterone…

I crossed my arms walking up to his face before walking out of the house. "Well, you should talk; you just made an accident by talking to me!"

I didn't even bother to tell my mom where I was going, 'I just needed some fresh air that all' I thought as I slammed the door. What I didn't know what I was walking into, my mom always told me never to walk outside on a full moon on Friday the 13th…


	4. Nightly Terror

The seven gaze down deep into the spring that settled, the water didn't just show the past and future…they were now watching what was happening in the present

Nightly Terror

Chapter 4

The seven gaze down deep into the spring that settled, the water didn't just show the past and future…they were now watching what was happening in the present. None of them could bring themselves to saying what was destined to happen, it was all too horrible to speak of. The seven of them saw the future and what it would bring, and now all they had to do was watch in silence as there only hope to saving there lives be killed.

Lillian Whistleton looked down at the water, her granddaughter didn't see the evil creeping behind nor did she know better that this night was not one to be outside alone in. She and Jeremy knew that there granddaughter was destined to hold great power, but that would not be possible if Phoenix died.

They have been watching there daughter, Jennifer Olivia, ever since the moment she was sent away for her own safety…ever since Jenny was a baby there came the demons trying to kill her because the prophecy said that she would carry the destined one to fight off the great dark power.

If only Phoenix didn't have a temper, her birthday, the birthday that will bring hope to them all would become history of saving them all from the darkness…Lillian turned around heading back to her room not baring to watch more, before she could make it half way to the door she sense a surge of strong power.

She turned around running to the spring, Phoenix was about to be jumped by three Narteen demons when a figure tackled her to the ground before they could get to her.

Lillian took in a deep breath smiling, there was hope and that was all she needed to watch…


	5. Narteen Demons

I looked down at my cell, my mom didn't even bother to text or call yet, hey it wasn't my fault for the outburst if she didn't want me to make a scene then she should have told me sooner. I shut my cell glancing around and taking in my surroundings in a new part of town that I was nether the less new to. I had to admit sometimes I wasn't so bright, new town and dark on a full moon on Friday the thirteenth.

Friday the thirteenth wasn't a big deal to most, but for witch's, well they got affected the most. I heard footsteps and shouts from the upcoming ally way, I stopped thinking about the choice I had. Either I could go on or go back into the warmth of my mom's new fiancée, Angel, home or keep going.

Before I could make the choice for myself I got tackled from behind to the ground, it was times like these that I regret not listening to my mom teach me stronger chants and spells, I only knew the basics…

"Stay down" a voice whispered into my ear, when the stranger got off me I jump up. And that I regret, facing me and who turned out to be Connor who tackled me were three Narteen demons. I backed away as I saw him stand in front of me protectively waiting for one of the three Narteen demons to make a move.

_Why doesn't anyone listen to me? _

"Hey, don't use that tone of voice of me; you would get up if you were tackled to the ground by a stranger" I said whispering to him, the last thing I wanted to do was alarm the demons as a go-for-it stance.

"I didn't say anything-wait I didn't say anything!" he said turning around facing me with a surprised look.

And that's when it all started one of the Narteen demons jumped as he turned to face me; I jumped back as he fought the demon off him. I turn around about to run to get help when one of them started walking towards me from behind.

I was about to scream for help when a voice spoke to me, it wasn't a voice more like the whistle of the wind. 'Summon water'

I panicked not knowing what to do with that advice until it clicked. I dug into my pocket as the Narteen demon closed in on me, when I finally found it I took it out blowing the whistle.

"I call a pond the helpful hand of the sky, moon and clouds. Give me the power, rain down on this frightful hour!-"

I got punched down on the ground this time from the demons; I tried pushing him off me hoping that my chant works. If not were both dead. I kicked the demon off me crawling back as I looked up at the full moon begging it to receive my pled. When I looked back down I saw two demons jump to me, Connor kicked one in the stomach if that's what they call it.

The other one though I didn't have much luck, he jumped on me. His claws digging into my shoulders, I screamed in pain as I watched this maggot demon claw. This time I had no such luck of getting out of this tangle as I squealed against his grasp.

I stopped when he open his month reveling a meat eating tongue, I screamed in pain when his tongue bit my rib cage. I felt myself get weaker and colder, I fought to stay conscious but darkness took me over. The last thing I remember was feeling rain coming down from the sky and loud squeaky screeches.


	6. Helpful Passion

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helpful Passion

I looked down a the girl in my arms, knowing that if I didn't find shelter soon that she might not be able to make it. My dad would kill me and Jenny would most likely leave my father. She was bleeding and I couldn't risk going back home for one of the demons might be following the blood trail.

What struck me as odd is when I study Jenny I got a sense of strong power and worry, when I looked at Phoenix though that all change. I couldn't out my finger on exactly what draw me to her, from the beginning I could sense loads of trust issues and a temper that could unleash at a point of stress or anger. I turned a corner finding an abandon house; I kicked open the door walking into what must have used to be the living room.

I walked up the stairs hoping that there is a bed that was left behind. I was in luck when I found just that. I set Phoenix down on the bed looking down at her, her long light brown hair was wet from the rain. The rain was something that I never expected to come on a hot summer day, but she manages it at the last second.

My eyes traveled down landing on the injury that one of the Narteen demons made. I looked at it more closely, wasn't it bigger a few minutes ago? I shook my head of that thought taking off my shirt and ripping it in half. Besides witches couldn't heal themselves unless they have royal blood which is impossible since it was said that the last of the royal blood line died years ago.

I gently rolled up her shirt to get to the wound; her skin was so soft that I just wanted to cherish her body. I shook my head of that thought, what was happening to me! I needed to get in check if I wanted to save her life and not think about her. I ended up fully taking off her shirt since the wound was right under her bra line. I took a breath turning around away from her when I caught myself looking to long at her chest.

A few second later I turned around back in check with my mission, I rolled up my shirt around my hand. I leaned over her getting to her wound that was now covered in dried blood. I manage to clean the wound up to my best when realizing that it was fully closed. How could that be! I closed my eyes opening them back up and seeing that the wound was fully healed and only had dried blood that I cleaned off.

I unraveled my shirt from my hand lightly touching where the wound use to be, her skin feeling warm again and so soft against my hand. I could hear her heart rate rise, my gaze slowly traveled up to her face.

She now looked so peaceful sleepy, I raise my hand daring to touch her cheek that was now back to her natural rosy color. I smiled knowing that she was finally back to her good health. My gaze was now on her lips, they were so inviting. I felt myself inch closer, my brain was telling me to stop now but my new feelings told me something totally different.

When our lips touch I felt electric bolt going through my whole body, I shot back realizing what I just done. I looked at her as she slowly was coming to, I took several steps back. The last thing I wanted was for her to know I just kissed her without her permission. Why did I still feel warm inside? I shook it off.

All these feeling were new to me, and I felt lost. I was so use to being the lonely mysterious one that no one wanted to talk to. The only thing that I knew of doing was finding and fighting evil, the rest was as much of a mystery to me as how people could fall in love so fast.

'_Wait, this feeling couldn't be falling in love. Could it?' _


	7. Feelings of a Saint, Thoughts of a Warri

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Feelings of a Saint, Thoughts of a Warrior

"What do you mean I healed all by myself?!" I said walking back up to Connor who was leaning against the far wall, for some reason I felt as if he was avoiding my gaze. My eyes traveled down his well formed body, I shook my head when I noticed myself looking a little to long at his abs. That wasn't important right now, what was finding out what Connor did to me to make me heal.

"I had nothing to do with your wound healing itself; I'm telling you it's all your doing"

I started walking to the bed to sit down when I noticed what had just happen pointing my finger at him. "Wow! Now explain that!?"

His head shot up with my shouting, I met his gaze and felt an odd feeling wash over me. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was a supernatural being, but he was as normal as his father. The feeling was a little like something I would feel if Fairy or Sage were hiding something from me. Connor turned around walking to the window besides him, "I'm lost what do you want me to explain?"

I walked to his side. "Oh, a lot, first though why could you hear my thoughts huh?"

"Wait a second, I'm not the one who can read thoughts, but what I do know is that you're the first one to read my mind" he said walking back to leaning against the wall and avoiding my gaze.

"No, I wasn't I don't have that kind of power, but I can prove it to you because I know I didn't say what I was thinking." I shuffle my mind to see what I could think to give him away when it came to mea second later. I leaned against the wall next to the little window that Connor was just at, 'Why do I get a sense that you're hiding something from me Connor?'

"I'm not, uh we should start going bac-" he said turning around and pointing to the door still avoiding my gaze. I walked up to him holding up my hands that stopped him from going any further.

"Connor either your not telling me something or were experiencing something new to both of us, I didn't just ask you that question out loud, I was thinking it."

I remember my mom told me that when my 19th birthday came around that I had a 50 chance of getting an active power, but it couldn't be explain if I got a power early. So it had to be coming from Connor because I didn't have that kind of power yet. I'm as much as a witch as a practicing one that can do simple spells and chants. I also recalled how my mom would dodge any questions about my blood father; it was like he was someone that was capable of more power then her.

That was impossible because she was from royal blood and I had 50 of that royal blood flowing through my veins. She told me that if I wasn't born she would be the last of the royal blood, royal blood meant to her that I had some hidden power to show itself when I turn 19. A power stronger then any others, enough to save lives and blah blah…

Connor looked up meeting my gaze with a questioning expression mixed in with a little bit of surprise. "How?-why?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that one: you can hear my thoughts, and two: you're hiding something from me" I said feeling like he was asking those questions for a whole other matter. I would really need to get use to binding my thoughts from others if this kept up.

"Wait, you also heard my thought, remember in battle? I didn't say 'why doesn't anyone listen to me' out loud I was thinking it." He said pushing some of his light brown hair from his light green eyes.

"Well, I don't know how I did because I can't hear your thoughts right now, and what are you hiding from me it's really bugging me and don't say it's nothing because I can see it in your eyes"

"We should continue talking about this when we get to my house-" he said walking towards the door that I blocked. I grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him when I felt an electric bolt shoot through my body. I stepped back away from him running my back into the door.

"Phoenix watch out!" Connor grabbed my arm catching me seconds before falling through the open ledge that a reel use to be to kept others from falling down two stories. I was over the edge with my hand grasping his, "Connor, don't let me fall!"

_ 'Oh, because that's the first thing that came to mind' _He was now using both hands to pull me slowly up.

"Hey, this is not a time for joking around! My life is in danger!" I said still holding on for dear life, if my life even means anything to him.

"I didn't say anything- wait you could hear what I was thinkin-" he said struggling to keep my hands strongly in his. _'Yeah right, her life means my life because my dad will slowly kill me for killing her and her mom is another story'_

"Connor now is not the tim-"

With one strong pull he had me safely far from the ledge. I was catching my breath lying on my back when I realized that in fact I had heard his thoughts. I rolled to my side getting up and walked to where Connor was laying on his stomach one of his arms still dangling on the side of the ledge. He was catching his breath to when I saw the reopen cut that was across his back.

"Connor you're bleeding!" I shot down on my knees starting to examine the deep cut when he rolled over; he grabbed my arms preventing me from helping him with his cut.

_'It's alright, I heal fast, and I'm more interested in getting you safely home' _

I looked up from his abs to his now darker green eyes, his eyes were something different. **'The least you can do is let me help you like you helped me'**

'_I like to help you with something else though'_

I blushed when I felt his gaze travel down, huge butterflies stormed my stomach. Why was I suddenly felt like…like I was falling for him?


	8. Where the Feelings Reside

Chapter 8

Where the Feelings Reside

"Oh here I thought when your mom called me that you were in some real danger"

Connor and I looked up at my best friends Fairy and Sage. My mind was still fuzzy from Connor's touch, but deep down I was glad that things didn't go forward. For Christ sakes he was going to be my step brother and I know my mom would never approve of dating her husbands son-wait what am I thinking I'm so not his type maybe if I was skinnier, pretty, and had a normal life. Worry washed over me; gosh did he just hear that?

Connor got up pulling me seeming normal enough that he hadn't heard that thought, when I looked back at my friend I didn't need to read there minds to know that they were asking the same questions. "Hey, Fairy-Sage what are you guys doing all the way out her-"

"Oh, let's skip that, who is that?" she said pointing at Connor who made his way back into the room.

"That's my soon to be step brother Connor"

"What!?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah I know it was shocker to me too"

"He didn't look much of a step brother a few seconds ago…" Sage said walking over to the door entrance.

"Um well, I was just helping him out with his cut on his back-"

Fairy and Sage hooked arms with me pulling the three of us back into the room where Connor was gazing out the little window from before. "Phoenix Paige Estella Olivia we are your two best friends and you think that you can lie to us?"

"Well, yeah I know, but I'm fine so you guys can transport back to where you were before"

"Oh, no were going to stay here, I had to escape my karate camp supervisor."

"Fine, but keep your powers to yourself understood Sage Liam Darren Scott"

Sage turn around pretending not to hear me, I just kept looking at him until he couldn't stand my gaze any longer. "Fine, you party pooper!"

I walked over to Connor lightly tapping his shoulder; I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach when our eyes met. I still felt as if I was missing something that was so obvious. "Connor I want you to meet my two crazy best friends"

He nodded his head walking over to them with me. "Connor these are my friends Fairy and Sa-"

"Phoenix there you are I've been worried to death about you young lady" the three of us turned around where my mother stood with Angel. The two of them were soaking wet and she didn't look to happy with the bloody shirt that I put on after I awoke. Angel was another factor he was just staring back at Connor and they were speaking volumes without even talking.

"Mom, I'm fine I just needed some air that's all-"

She pointed outside, "Fresh air does not mean summoning the goddess to do your bidding. It's still raining because you haven't willed it away, and I told you many times magic is not a toy. And why are you bleeding?"

I looked at Fairy then at Sage, the two of them only shrugging there shoulders as an answer. "Um, well I'm not bleeding anymore, but we kinda-"

Connor walked to my side in front of me, "I was protecting her from the trouble she walked into shortly after she ran out, but I manage to fight them off."

I turned to him with my hands on my hips, "Oh yeah you fought all those off and I was a helpless little girl and you were my knight in shinning armor."

_'Wow, you are a fisty one aren't you? Can't you be happy that I saved you two times?' _"What! I saved our lives; it was from my spell that I cast that summoned the rain that they hate Mr. Oh-so-eager-to-find-a-hopeless-girl!"

I was stepping forward with each words I said until he was against the wall and the worst part was that it was with a guy that seconds earlier I was wanting to kiss badly enough that I would push out the fact that he was my soon to be step brother. _'If only she knew that we did kiss'_

Anger boiled in me as I heard his thoughts, he kissed me without my permission and I was unconscious. That was it I turned around stepping away from him because I couldn't stand looking at the guy that gave made me feel like I was going to blow up in anger. I felt his hand on my shoulder at that I snapped hitting his hand away.

I felt the anger rush to my surface, "Don't you dare touch me ever again!"

"Phoenix you're on fire!"

I shot my hands up in the air towards Connor, "No, I'm just really pissed off that Conn-"

I was cut off, shock over came me as I saw a spiral of fire shooting out from my hands and towards Connor who was now caged into a fire circle. I shook them rapidly thinking that I was going to feel the burn soon enough but when they didn't go out I was rolling on the ground until my mom came to my side.

"Honey, stop rolling, it's not something you can put out on the outside. You have to will it away"

I was freaking out and at the same time wondering what my mom was trying to tell me what to do. "Mom put it out! Put it out!"

"I can't honey, my water power can only put out real fire's not another witches powers, whatever that's making you angry flush it out with happy thoughts"

My gaze shot over to Connor who was trying to keep clear from the fire the lined the circle. I couldn't have made that, I'm not a full blooded witch and I don't want such a dangerous power! _'Phoenix, I'm not going to say sorry for kissing you when I'm not, but I was just so tempted! I'm not use to having feelings for anyone and these new feelings took over my actions…' _

My anger vanished and was replaced with a new feeling. A feeling that someone cared about me and thought I was someone and not some crazy witch. Butterflies unleashed in the pit of my stomach and I could feel myself start to blush. I look down at my hands and the fire was gone then up at Connor who came over to me with a half smile. It was like he wasn't use to smiling at all. _'Hey, who said you were not a crazy witch because I know I didn't'_

I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet, we just stood there looking at each other,"Do you want me to put you in a fire cage again Mr.?"

'_Not unless you were in there with me'_

"Very, funny, but I have no clue how I even channel that power"

His eyes were now a dark evergreen with a shine to them, "That's easy, your emotions" _'and the kiss, if you want I can demonstrate how it went'_

I could feel myself blush even more; I looked down at the ground. "N-No I mean w-what about o-our parents?"

It was like in that second it clicked back that we were not alone and in fact our parents were standing looking at us with questioning looks. And I could never forget Sage and Fairy laughing when they notice we notice them. Gosh as if this day could not get anymore difficult for us.

"Oh, mom I totally forgot you were there-"

My mom and Angel walked to the two of us pushing us so we were against the wall and staring at them. "You better tell us what the hell is going on young lady"

This would be a great time if I could communicate with Connor and not just at weird times. _'You can try, because I'm starting to only hear scrambled thoughts. Try and channel them to me maybe it would work'_

I took a deep breath, _**'Connor what do we tell them?'**_

'_a little white lie, just say that you were so angry at me that you didn't let me speak a word'_

'_**Yeah, as if that would work, I have a better one' **_"Well, I was just really mad at Connor for thinking a girl couldn't stand up for herself, so you know me mom how I get really pissed when guys think that girls are suppose to only be in the kitchen…"

"Is that true Connor" Angel said looking Connor straight in the eyes.

I didn't have to look at him to see that a smirk was playing at his lips. "Yes, it's true" _'and girls are preferred in the kitchen and the bed because that's the only to places there good at'_

I turned to him punching him in the arm, "You jerk! You're such an asshole!"

"See, that's what were confused on Phoenix. How you suddenly say something to Connor and he didn't even say anything back to you"

'_Yeah stop picking on me'_

"Um, well I just said that because I thought he was agreeing that women should only be put in the kitchen to work"

'_Good save'_

I turned my back to him, _**'don't talk to me I'm mad at you'**_

'_Come on Phoenix you know I was only joking to get on your nerves.'_

'_**Yeah whatever, but I'm not the type of girl that stands on the sidelines when danger comes just now that Mr. I already had enough over protective boyfriends to last a lifetime'**_

'_Well, the girls I date would know to never put herself in danger so she would stand protected behind me or stay at home-in the kitchen'_

I turned looking over at the other four stand in a group and chatting "Mom, Angel we should start heading out and Sage and Fairy you can come if you want too" **'**_**Good thing I'm not your type of girl'**_

'_How do you know?'_

'_**Because I'm not the type of girl to stand behind her boyfriend, I would be taking the risk and helping him**__'_

I walked towards the other six as we heading towards the door hading to the one place that I ran out on, the place I would soon to call home…


	9. Black Love

"Son, can I talk to you in the kitchen. Now." my father said to me the first step we took inside the house storming off as I followed closely behind. I saw the look on Jenny's face that said that she never saw this side of him before his side of being so _**unknown**_. One second all I had to deal with in my life is fighting off demons and what not with my father and now I worry about weather I'm going to get through the next couple of hours sane.

Phoenix, I don't know what changes in me that makes me change so much. One second I'm fighting to keep myself under control then she talks to me. Feeling her presence in my mind and around me, and neither of us could explain why we could hear each other thoughts.

_**'What's wrong with your father Connor?' **_

_'I'm not sure.' _We lost connection and I felt oddly bare.

Once we were in the kitchen alone my father pushed me against the wall, "What the hell is that all about!"

I saw my father like this a lot of the time when I wasn't on his loving side, when I thought he killed my 'father' or when Leslie saved him when I locked him in steel casket and drown him under the ocean. I really thought he would be happy that I saved his future step daughter...

"I thought you would be happy for me saving her life two times tonight-"

"No! Not that, how you're falling in love with her! You cannot fall in love with the daughter of the lady I'm going to marry!"

"W-what I am not falling for her, sure I find her attractive but no not lo-" I wasn't sure how was I suppose to take this from him and when I thought about what he said I felt like I wasn't only lying to him but to myself too.

"Son, I know all about forbidden love, hell I lived it for three years before I learned that our love will not last."

"What? Who?"

He pointed his finger at me, "Were not talking about me here, were talking about you got it so don't change the subject-"

"Angel!!"

We were both interrupted by a crash coming from downstairs soon flooded with screaming. I didn't even wait for my father to go first out the door someone was here giving off a whole lot of dark power. Before I made it down the stairs I was hearing blasts, slashes, and bolting noises all mixed into one.

A man dresed in armor had Phoenix straddled on the floor, he was trying to press some round silver object against her forehead. Sage, Fairy and Jenny were both in there own battle with troll like creatures but slimmer. I shot to the man wanting to get him off her with a deadly passion of wanting to kill him in more then one way. But cutting him up into little pieces and send them back to where he came from as a warning was the best I could think of.

I tackled him off her throwing punches, kicks, and everything else that I could mustered into hurting him even more. When I tried to connect with Phoenix the only thing I could pick up was pain that was coming from her neck as blood oozed out. Not believe any human could survive with that much blood loss.

I must have lost myself as the anger and pain wrapped around me because seconds later I was on top of the armored man endlessly punching him. My father tried to pull me off once the man was dead but with the rage I was fueled with I just kept on punching.

"I'm sorry son" at that he knocked me over the head catching me before I fell to the ground. In the lasting seconds before I was completely unconscious I saw Phoenix laying there not breathing, bleeding her last drops of blood. I tried to fight to stay conscious to see if she was really dead.

My father was right, I am in love with Phoenix. 


	10. Far Gone

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Far Gone

_I could see myself walking towards a tall man, but I couldn't make out his face it was like he didn't have one. Fear overcame me with each step I took; I couldn't place what exactly I was so afraid of. _

_The next moment I was standing in a long silk gown, I looked down. I was pregnant! What? How? Why? I looked up staring right into crimson eyes; I fell back onto the ground as he jumped on top of me._

_He grabbed my belly "Your mine, and that baby is going to be my heir"_

_Tears were streaming down my face screaming for help. For Connor. That didn't stop him as he slashed my dress._

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Shhh it's alright it was just a dream, I'm here."

I open my eyes, my vision to blur with tears. I could still feel the pain, the fear. I pulled away from Connor looking at him; I was shocked at the distress I saw in them.

"Phoenix, I saw your dream. All the way from my room, are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water? A-"

"Connor, I'm ok, just would you mind staying here for a while-Connor! Your bleeding!?" I yelped at the sight of his injured shoulder as the blood was oozing out. It was then that I was flooding with the memory of what happen a mere four hours ago. I started to cry again, this was all my fault-

Connor wiped away my tears, "It is not your fault, and don't you ever think a battled wound from the monster that was after you was your fault."

Why were all these demons coming after me? And the fact that he risked his life a third time on my behalf. What if the next time he wouldn't be so lucky? I shuddered at that thought. His eyes turned to the darkest emerald green I ever saw, taken aback from how much I saw in his eyes. The want. The passion. He took away all my worries, all my upcoming questions about why?

Connor wrapped his arms around me falling back onto the bed, _'Phoenix, you bring light into my life that used to be so dark. No matter what I will always be there to save you." _

I knew that he meant that, and out of my whole life I finally felt protected. And it was from the son of my mom's fiancé. Wow, there going to get a kick out of this. I was drifting off slowly back to sleep when I heard his voice for the last time.

He pulled the covers over us, _'Let's deal with the future tomorrow, good night my sweet Phoenix' _


	11. Linger

Linger

Chapter 11

Each day that past after that first nightmare Phoenix became more and more isolated. And the nightmares became more violent, at least I could see the nightmares that were causing her isolation. I was at lost to why she would block out _me_, each time I tried to get close to her she would block out her mind totally.

That is not what got me worried the most; I could only feel Phoenix's emotions. It was like I was in a pitch black room with only a faintly lighted candle that was burning out as time past.

I watched Phoenix from the kitchen; she was curled on the living room recliner watching reruns of Monk. I got up planning to try another soon to be failed attempted to talk to Phoenix when Jenny walked into the kitchen.

"You know Connor tomorrow is her 19th birthday"

I knew of this but my mind was elsewhere, like trying to get through to Phoenix. "Yeah, I know that. So are you feeling better?" I said trying to change the subject, talking about Phoenix only made me more frustrated with myself.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about; I don't know how Phoenix is going to take the change."

"What do you mean 'change', I thought she was just going to get a power boost?"

"Connor, Phoenix is very unique and the powers she going to develop is going to be strong. Stronger then mine, my parents and there parents-basically she going to be the strongest in many generations."

I knew this first hand too, Phoenix got a taste of what her new powers were going to be like and I was the person to invoke them. That still doesn't explain how she getting such strong powers though, Jenny was only human…but what about her husband?

"I thought you were a normal witch with the unique power to control the element of water? How did Phoenix get to inherit such strong powers?"

"Connor, what you and your father don't know is that I'm royalty and Phoenix is the runner up for my spot."

"Wait, what are you trying to say she a princess or something?"

She merely nodded walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I turned around in my chair looking in the exact same spot my gaze was seconds ago. The remote dropped to the ground, and that was when I knew she had fallen asleep

I walked out to the living room recliner picking up the remote and turning off the TV. When I turned around I was staring into Phoenix's beautiful eyes, "Hey, I was watching that"

"Oh, sorry…Phoenix I'm reall-"

"Don't, please stop trying to get into my thoughts, I know your worried Connor, but I'm going to tell you the same thing 'I am alright'"

I shot up, "You are not! If you were you wouldn't be blocking me out. Phoenix please tell me what's wrong-"

She shot up in front of me crossing her arms, trying to hold back the tears that were coming. "Well, if I do it's not going to change anything!"

"Change what, change the nightmares? Phoenix there only nightmares! I'm not going to die!"

Once the words left my mouth I knew I should've said that. She didn't know that I saw every nightmare because she didn't have the ability to block her mind when she was asleep. I took a step closer to her pulling her into my arms; I couldn't bear to see her hurt.

Phoenix pushed me away, "Connor, we can't do this anymore"

She ran up the stairs leaving me to feel as if I got the wind knocked out of me. I began to believe the words my father said to me. Forbidden love never worked out…


	12. Never Lie to Me, Only Love Me

Chapter 12

Never Lie to Me, Only Love me

**Warning: This chapter is for mature audiences.**

Ever since the attack in the basement I've been having these nightmares, and the worst part was that they were of Connor dying for me to save me. I didn't want to risk his life for mine. The dream continued Connor had come when I called his name. And I was lying painfully on the ground rubbing my round stomach. After I would wake up from the nightmare I would question myself thinking about what that nightmare meant…and whose baby I was carrying.

I came to think that the father was Connor, and that was just one of the reasons why I don't want to get close to him. Another was that he was going to be my step brother in a few weeks.

All this week I had hidden myself away from Connor, each nightmare becoming more difficult to calm myself down from. I most wanted to feel Connor's arms protectively around me but then I would remember his dead body lying on the cold ground.

I not only hidden from Connor, but our connection was block off. I didn't want to learn about my terrors. I'm already burden with the guilt, now I feel every emotion he feels for me each time he's in the same room as me.

"Honey, were going to Alicia's birthday cruise. I'll check in later." my mom yelled back up at me from down stairs. At least that got my mom from coming into my room to check on me every five minutes.

I walked over to my bed laying down on my back gazing up at the ceiling window, the stars were so calming. I think this sight was the reason I wasn't going crazy. At least now I was safely in my room away from everyone. I popped on my radio trying my best to zone out my life when I heard a light knock on my door.

"I don't want to talk Connor." I said taking off my shirt and turning up the radio even more. Not even a second later I was met with Connors strong green eyes staring back at me inches away from our lips touching.

"I'm not here to talk" he said right before our lips crashed together. I wanted to pull back, yell at him for doing such a stupid thing. That we were going to be siblings in a matter of weeks, but that all fell out the window when his hands lightly sneaked up my back to stable me to fall back onto my bed with grace.

I couldn't block off my mind anymore, the passion was to distracting for me to even notice that I was starting to take off his shirt. His lips traveled down to my neck as I let out a small moan.

'_Phoenix your mine, no matter what happens remember that. I will always be there to protect you'_

I wrapped my arms around Connors neck lightly kissing a trail down his neck to his chest feeling tears slide down my cheeks. _**'Connor, I don't want you to get-'**_

Connor pulled away as he felt the tears touch his shoulders gazing into my eyes before kissing them away. _'I will always be there to protect you'_

The feel of his warm body against mine, the taste of his warm lips against mine told me that he was the one that I had been waiting for. A man that I could count on to always love me, protect me from anything that might come in between us.

Connor pulled back looking down at my body, I wrapped my arms around my chest. Even though we were both undressed I felt as if I wasn't good enough for him. That I wasn't pretty enough, _'Phoenix, I love you just the way you are.' _Connor pulled my arms away from my chest as stared down at my body. I was frozen, didn't know what was coming next, this was my first time with anyone this close.

"Do you want me to stop? I don't want to force you into anything"

I nodded in embarrassment, _**'I want to be with you Connor, I want you to be always mine' **_

I was breathless when Connor started kissing me with the strongest passion I ever felt from someone. All my thoughts were scrambled, but one kept on flashing. Protection. And not the kind he was planning on giving me from evil.

'_Don't worry; I come from vampire parents something tells me that I can't get you pregnant'_

I let out a moan as he bite down on my neck playfully, "Phoenix this might hurt a little"

Before I could gain some guard he slid into me in one fast moment, "A little is…a down pla-" I manage to mutter breathlessly out. Before I could catch my breath he lips attacked mine as our bodies moved together.

'_Happy birthday my Phoenix'_


	13. Power Stone

Chapter 13

Power Stone

I leaned over giving Phoenix one last kiss before leaving her room. I would have loved to stay forever besides her but my father and Jenny were coming home soon and I needed to clean my scent off of Phoenix. Because I knew that my father would catch the scent from a mile away.

I changed into my Speedo knowing better to think that her scent would come off with just a shower. I remember convincing my father to put in this underground swimming pool, the catch was that at the bottom of the swimming pool there was an escape system. Just when I was about to jump in I heard footsteps coming from both sides of the swimming pool. Although I couldn't see them in the side tunnels I picked up there scent and could hear them.

"Show yourselves now!"

Seven cloaked figures reveled themselves to me. Three on each side and one standing across the swimming pool in front. The one in my front view was a lady, I'm guessing that she was the leader since she had a silver robe and the others had white with a gold belt that held there swords. She looks young but I sense a great gain of knowledge under her belt.

We stood looking at each other in the eyes, just when I was about to jump in she lifted up her arms. "We come in peace, my name is Lillian Whistleton and I come today to give you a stone of great value. It's the last of its kind, but to a warrior that's doing a great deed you earned."

In front of my eyes a portal that shimmered opened up and seconds later there was only a stone necklace floating in the air. I hesitated, I heard of the necklace that captured Spike and turned him into a ghost. But it also resembled the same necklace that Jenny and Phoenix wore. What if this was a trap from the monsters after Phoenix.

"Connor, we would never do anything to hurt Phoenix. This necklace is actually meant for you to help Phoenix. This necklace gives you the power of force field, but knows this Connor. It takes time to master the complete skill; it not only give you protection in a battle, but once mastered you can freeze your enemy's."

"Then why are you giving me this necklace? Why is Phoenix so important to you?"

The lady and the others started fading away, and my attention was on them when the necklace floated around my neck. "Connor, Phoenix is my granddaughter. And you are now anointed as her protector"


	14. Hero to My Heart

Chapter 14

Hero to My Heart

"Angel, we need to get back. In three hours Phoenix is going to need me. Hell, when I got my powers I thought I was dying." Jenny said to her fiancée, Angel, who was pushing her more against the locked Jacuzzi door. They had the best time at Alicia's birthday cruise. No demons, no trouble; just gazing into each other eyes. They both were thinking about Connor and Phoenix, worried about how things were going at the house, but neither of them dared to break the wonderful trance of perfection.

Angel reached for the door knob behind Jenny's back. The crake telling them that they could enter the Jacuzzi area. "Locks, what's the point of them really?" Angel said with a seductive smirk that only made Jenny butterflies turn into a tornado.

Jenny stopped laughing when she looked over Angel's shoulder. Four Neleer demons were standing over a table where she saw the pictures that left her scared. One of the pictures was of her daughter, Phoenix, the other of Angel's son, Connor, both who were safely at the house. Thank the heavens.

Angel must of sense the presence of them from behind because he went into action by pushing Jenny aside. Neleer demons were known for there gaze that triggers hypnosis. After that the victim is trapped for the kill, they are not merciful. One time Jenny heard of them order there victim to cut out there own heart.

"Jenny, get out of here. Now!" he said in between punches.

"No! I will not leave you!" Jenny cleared her mind letting every thought, every uncertainty become nothing. She summoned all her power as her body lifted off the floor. Her hands flew up directing every icicle towards the two still fighting. Jenny manages to nail them right to there one eye, in the next moment she slammed to the ground. Jenny knew that since she hadn't maintained her powers that this was one of the temporary set backs.

Angel was by her side in a flash, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get hel-"

Jenny wrapped her arms around Angel kissing him to silence and answering his questions not a care in the world as the two of them made there way to the Jacuzzi…


End file.
